bakugan_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Upfold
She is a fellow battle brawler and is an Aquos user, her partner is Aquos Leonidas. She made an appearence in all of the Bakugan series and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers game Background She originally lived in a large city where she was born, but her parents died in a car crash and she started to live with her aunt Jessica. She befriended a young boy named Marduk when he was being bullied by some older kids, Sarah stood up to them and saved Marduk from a rough battle. Soon the two became friends and went to the same junior school, until in the fourth grade Sarah had to move to Wardington, leaving Marduk in the city. She moved there and soon went to an all girls school, she became fast friends with Runo, and soon met Dan and he others, when Bakugan came, she founnd Leonidas's card and chose Aquos, being that she like water, Five years later, after moving away, she was told by her aunt that Marduk will be moving to Wardington due to his mother working there, after reuniting with Marduk, she introduced him to the brawlers and became part of the team, both Marduk and Sarah's relationship bloomed over the episodes. When Sarah took the test from the Aquos guardian she was panicking about Marduk, soon facing Marduk but when she first met him, she learnt she needed to defend herself and that Marduk will be fine when she's not with him. After Leonidas evolved she said a farewell to her childhood friend and reunited with the brawlers. When Naga attacked Wardington she and Marduk patrolled the skies seeing if anybody needed help, but when in the air Sarah and Leonidas were attacked by one of Hal-G's attacks, Both Sarah and Leonidas fell, but Sarah was caught by Marduk and Leonidas by Marduk's partner Vladitor. Sarah feeling grateful soon fell in love with Marduk and kissed him on the cheek saying thank you. They landed near a forest to rest both Sarah and Marduk blushing after the incident. Soon they said goodbye to their Bakugan and were seen in the background sitting under a tree at the last cut scene. Personality She has a confident and caring personality, she cares for her teamates as to yelling at Runo for making Julie cry about saving Billy. She was saddened when Dan went after Drago to the Doom Demension. She has a weakness to the evil place when a doom card is revealed she has a dizzy spell and nearly faints when a Bakugan is sent there, due to a dream she had on the night before she met Leonidas, she dreamed of Hydranoid showing her the Doom Demension, Sarah got scared and was told by the Bakugan to be weak and useless and he vanished while Sarah nearly fell in, waking up from the nightmare she's been terrified of battling anyone on Masquerade's side, being that she may lose Leonidas. Relationships Dan She and Dan a good friends as they are both strong and confident about Bakugan, she enjoys Dan's company and is seen chatting to Dan, but she can get annoyed with him at most times. Runo She first was shy when with Runo, but becane good friends who would fight every now and then. Sarah get's a bit worried when Runo get's mad but she learnt t stand up forher self and would argue back if nessecary. Marucho She admires Marucho due to his family being rich, she sometimes will chat to Marucho about Aquos bakugan stratigies, she get's annyed ny Marucho's partner Preyas and yell at him sometimes. Julie She is close to Julie but is causually annoyed by her as Julie comments on how cute she and Marduk were together, but before then she likes talking to Julie and encourgaed her to save Billy from Masquerade. Shun They have a distanced relatinship, Sarah thought that Shun was spying on the brawlers asnd working for Masquerade. Sarah and Shun rarely speak to each other, but are shown to be friends Alice Sarah is close to Alice, she is seen chatting to her mostly and comforted her when she reveaaled her grandfather was Hal G. Sarah cried when Alice disappeard, Alice did apologize for scaring Sarah about the Doom card and being Masquerade, but Sarah pleaded that it was fine and she didn't know. Issy Issy and sarah were always childhood friends, when issy returned from italy sarah was pleased that they could spend time together like when they were younger Marduk Being the romantic relationship for Sarah, Marduk is close to her. Sarah was seen next to or with Marduk throughout the series and was shown to be with Marduk at the final cut scene of the last episode. Leonidas Sarah and Leonidas have a strong bond, they shwo confidence through battles and keeps telling Sarah to push on,despite Leonidas's personlity to be lazy. Masquerade Sarah first hated Masquerade and would stand up to him, but would try stay out of battles with him. When he revealed himself as Alice she cried saying it was ok she did those things because Alice didn't remember or really mean to do those things. Other Bakugan She is shown to have bonds with her and other bakugan,but any bakugan not on her side she considers as enemies. In game She and Marduk's relationship is different in the game than the series. The only thing is that Marduk moved to Wardington, but Sarah saw Marduk had gone eveil and was revealed to be the one who was Marduk's best friend and tag team partner, when the player defeats Marduk for the first time, she runs onto the field telling Marduk to stop this, Marduk glares and simply says "You betrayed me long ago so why should I care about you?" and he vanishes, leaving Sarah crying on the floor. Soon she befriends the player and explains she was a good friend of Marduk until he changed. She comments that they had the same partner and she asks to battle him sometime, which makes her playable now. She is mentioned by the player when he discoveres she lost to him, angering the player and promising to defeat him. At the Ultimate battle tournament she explains about how Marduk and her use to be friends and she asks the player to bring him back, which the player promises too. After defeating Marduk on the Haos field and it turns to darkness Sarah collapses from the dark energy making Marduk curious, once defeated again Marduk realizes what's happened and runs to Sarah, as she wakes up she sees Marduk next to her, she asks if its all over and Marduk says it was and Vladitor was gone too, Sarah realizes how close Marduk and Vladitor were and hugs him apologizing that she didn't she the bond they had, which Marduk smiles and says that he should be apologizing for breaking their friendship. Sarah thanks the player for helping her and soon they leave the battle field, which Sarah and Marduk are holding hands when they leave. Sarah also helps the player by telling him what the hyper ability cards and gems do and the items you can get when asking for tips. Quotes from series After Julie and Dan run away from Runo "Runo, how could you?! Julie and Dan are out friends and Julie's just lost Billy to Masquerade, don't you understand what Julie's going through?! How would you like it if you asked me to help you save Tigrerra and I said no?!" Battling Marduk "Alright, I'm gonna win this!" Losing to Marduk "Wow I lost, Marduk you're really strong!"\ To Marduk "Hey why don't we be tag team partners?! Realizing she loves Marduk 'Wow, Marduk saved me, I'm usually the one who saves him, but this is different and I think I'm starting to have feelings for him...' To Leonidas before throwing him for the last time "Hey Leo, be careful, its a big place Vestroia, so just be safe, you can come back you know, I'll always be here, waiting..." Quotes from game When you select her icon "Ok, let's do this!" Introduction "Alright, I've got this battle!" When winning a gate card "Yeah, I rule!!" When doing a double stand "And that's how it's done!" When Failing a shot "What, no way!" Performing Special shot "This is it!" Winning battle "Ha! I knew I could do it!" Winning battle (in park): "That was so much fun!" "Ok I'll admit it, you worked hard." "I'm Unstoppable!" When losing at battle (In park) "Aw no way, I lost...." "What just happened?" "Wow, looks like I need more practice.." When introduced for the first time "So are we going to battle? Come on I'm ready!" When leveling up to normal "Hey long time no see! I've gotten stronger now, if you beat me I'll give you lots of BP if you win!" When leveling to hard "Hey the tournaments coming up soon and now that Leonidas had evolved to Omega Leonidas, I'm stronger than ever, I'll give you lots of Bakugan points if you win!" First time talking in tips "Hey its me! If you need help about the items on the field, I can talk about them just remember there are lots of them! Tips on gems "Hey! you know those gems on the battlefield? Their special items that help you in battles, they can do all sorts of things to your opponent, its fun to use if you want to win quick!" "There's a battle item called G Power Booster, that makes your Bakugan's G's go higher! Its useful if your opponent used a sphere attack on you and got your Bakugan's G's lower." "There's a battle item called G Power stall, that makes your opponents G power increase slowly, so you have a chance of getting your G's higher!" "There's a battle item called Clock stopper, it completely stops you from doing anything for an amount of time, its good to use on your opponents but of it happens to you it gets really annoying!" "There's another Battle item called Fickle Finger of fate, its a tongue twister but its a fun item to use, both you and your opponents G's will either increase, decrease or do nothing, even if you lose or gain points, remember only fate will decide!" "There's a really special battle item called Big Advantage, if your opponent has a battle item that they haven't used yet, you can steal it with Big Advantage! So you can have another battle item, so double the power!" Tips about Hyper Ability cards. "Hi again! You know those cards on the battle field? Those are Hyper ability cards, those cards mess with your opponents or help you Bakugan, their fun things to do and will help you in battle." "There's a Hyper ability card called Mirror, Mirror makes your opponents power to control their Bakugan difficult, but if you know what your doing its not really that bad if it happens to you." "There's a Hyper Ability card called Confusion, it messes with your opponents vision and makes it hard for you see where your going, its really annoying if you get it too." "Hey, did you know that if you can do the hyper ability cards Mirror and Confusion at the same time? If you get Mirror and the next person gets Confusion the next opponent won't be able to see or move well, bit of a combination isn't it?" "The Hyper ability card Barrier, is a really cool card where the Bakugan you place get protected from sphere attacks, this works if you don't want your Bakugan to lose G power." "Damage Fields is a really tricky card, if you land on a card with Damage field it will surround itself in lightning and if a Bakugan enters it, its G power will decrease, its hard if you want to do a double stand,but if your opponent has a strong Bakugan it helps a lot!" "Jamming is a really special card, it will surround itself in darkness and if a Bakugan enters that its amount of energy will decrease, like Damage field its hard if you want to do a double stand, but it helps you if your opponent has been moving around a lot!" "Stealth is a fun Hyper Ability card, it will become invisible and won't be affected by sphere attacks, but if you remember where it was it really helps you win!" Bio from game She is one of the Battle Brawlers, she was the child hood friend and tag team partner of Marduk. She is usually the most confident battler and is always seen either cheering the brawlers or training for her next match, she likes using fast and strong Bakugan and her attack style is head on attacks, she has an Aquos Leonidas as her partner, similar to what you (The player) have.